Sing us a song
by hectatess
Summary: Dean loves his job at the bar, especially because he gets to work with Castiël, who plays the piano three nights a week. Then, one night, Cas plays a very familiar song, yet he changes something... AU with only humans. Destiel, hint of Sabriel. If you don't like that stuff, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Polishing the top of the counter, Dean smiled over at the stage, where a grand piano stood. The bar was still quiet, and it stood there like a dormant black beast, waiting to be awoken. The lights were still all on, and Dean could see where the glossy finish on the legs had been scuffed by boots or shoes of people getting too close in the dark and stubbing their toes. Heaving a sigh, Dean put the cloth in the bucket of dirty laundry and let a professional eye roam over his back bar. All the liquor was in stock and the glasses looked clean and in ample supply.

"Dean-o!"

Dean grunted and put the keg in place. "Just a sec. If I don't do this properly..."

A cheerful chuckle sounded from the other side of the bar. "I know, bucko. It could get very ugly, very fast." By the sound of it, there was a sweet in the mouth that made those words. Sure enough, when Dean stood up, the grin he met was formed around the soggy stick of a sucker.

"Seriously, Gabriel. You'll get diabetes before you're fourty."

The 5'7" guy grinned even wider. "You got a drink for me, Dean-o? I just dropped Cassie off at the back."

Dean sighed and thanked his lucky starts that he'd come in early. Now he could just mix Gabe his revoltingly sweet drink, wash up the gear, and not waste any valuable time. "Sure thing. What'll you have?"

Gabe smacked his lips. "Strawberry daiquiri. Yeah. I'm in the mood for something pink today." The sunshine-through-whiskey eyes twinkled and Gabe winked. Rolling his eyes, Dean grabbed his first bottle.

"Yeah, Yeah... we know. You're fa-laaa-min'! Just shut up already. It's coming up."

Dean ignored the thumping of his heart, as always, when a gravelly voice could be heard, coming nearer. "Gabriel, stop pestering Dean. The man is busy. He needs his stuff in order before opening time. You know that."

Still shaking the sickingly sweet drink, Dean briefly closed his eyes and licked his lips, glad his back was turned on the room for now. Then he smiled his easy smile, and turned. "Heya Cas. It's ok. I got here early, so I got time. Would you like something too?"

Gabe made a little exited noise as Dean poured his drink and added a sliced strawberry on the pink sugared rim. Cas shook his ebony-coloured hair out of his eyes and one corner of his mouth quirked. His version of a quick smile, and Dean copied it unconsciously.

"Hello Dean. You're spoiling him." The friendly twinkle in those deep blue eyes kicked Dean's heart in tripletime, but he smirked loosely and wiped his hands.

"Big brothers gotta stick up for eachother, don't we, Gabe?"

Gabriel hurridly put his drink back down and swallowed. "Oh absolutely! Where do you think we get out secret plots to annoy our younger siblings? It's an elaborate conspiracy." Cas rolled his cerulean eyes and huffed. "Of course. Dean, could you make me a Rum Torchlight?"

Raising his eyebrows, Dean grabbed the Cholula sauce and the cayenne pepper. "Not your regular?" he asked, a bit alarmed. Cas seemed out of sorts today. A deathglare from those blue eyes hit Gabriel. "I don't really feel sweet today, Dean." Another swift look, this time an unreadable one, and it was directed at him. "I feel a bit fired up."

If this hadn't been Cas, Dean would have made a racy joke. Cas was one of the sexiest guys ever to walk into this bar, and he was totally oblivious of it. Meg, one of their regulars, had been trying to get him to go 'snipe hunting' (one of the oldest sex euphemisms in the book), and Cas had smiled that sweet, friendly smile and shook his head. "I don't like to kill, Meg. Every creature has the right to live."

Dean had given him an extra Gold Rush for the look on Meg's face. Cas had smiled warmly and thanked him. (Incidentally adding a few BPM to Dean's heartbeat.) He did have one question for Dean though. "Why do I deserve this? All I did was tell her my opinion. I really think these 'snipes' have a right to live."

Dean had shook his head and smiled. "Cas... don't ever change." he had said as he internally had thrown a party that Meg didn't get her claws in Cas. Cas had smiled into his glass and Dean had to go help another customer.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked and found those ocean blue eyes right in front of his. Cas was leaning over the counter and their faces were inches apart. Dean licked his lips and swallowed, his eyes darting to Cas' mouth. Damn those pink lips looked kissable. He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

Cas leaned back. "You were miles away..."

"Yeah... sorry. Mind wandered a bit." He poured out Cas' drink, added a lime wedge on the rim, and dusted it with more cayenne. "Just trying to find out what could stoke your furnace enough to want a Torchlight."

Cas took the glass and nipped at the cold drink. He glared at Gabriel, who licked his straw, whilst watching the servers run around and get ready for opening. "You really need to wonder?"

Dean grinned. "Hm. That bad?" he offered.

Cas hummed. "The little troll has a week off. And how does he spend it? By hanging around me and annoying me out of any patience I had."

Dean grimaced. "YIKES."

His hands were swift and his movements certain. Also, his timing was impeccable, which was why, when Cas drained his glass, there was another waiting for him. Questioning blue eyes caught Dean's veridian ones. Heart thumping, Dean winked. "You'll need it."

Cas smiled wearily and picked up his second drink. He turned away and walked off towards the stage. Dean followed his retreating back, and especially his backside. Fuck, Cas had a great ass. A giggle had him blush and turn back towards Gabriel. Gabe grinned widely, biting in a slice of strawberry.

"Nice toosh on my baby bro, huh Dean-o?" The honey eyes twinkled mischievously. Dean glared at him. "You know, Cas is right about you... you're a little troll."

That was met with an even bigger, even more mischievous smile. "You're peas in a pod, bucko."

Dean shook his head as he rinsed out his gear. "We're friends, Gabe. We're bound to have similar ideas." He cast a glance over when the piano started to play. Cas sat behind the black monster and coaxed soft notes out of it. Dean sighed. As an amateur guitarist, he knew playing softly was way more difficult than playing loud. And Cas could make the old thing sound like it was weeping tears of pure grief. Dean regretted that his spot behind the bar didn't allow him to see Cas' hands. They were slim, the fingers long and nimble, and Dean wanted nothing more than watch them tickle the ivory. He was so occupied with Cas' hands, he didn't notice Gabe smirking, draining his daiquiri and walking over to his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The spicy taste of his drink still lingered on his tongue as Cas slid onto the piano stool. He sighed lightly. His soured mood wasn't fully to blame on his older brother, but he **was** the main reason. His eyes wandered over to where Dean stood. The black T-shirt under the green plaid defined the scultped torso underneath, and Cas wanted to let his hands slide over the soft, black cotton, just to feel all those enticing bumps. He flexed his fingers and laid his hands down on the surface in front of him. The cool keys under his fingers made him aware of his surroundings again, and he blinked. His fingers caressed the keys and a soft song came flowing out of the old piano.

"Come on, Castiël... tell him." Cas jumped a bit at the smooth voice in his ear.

"Oh my... Gabriel! Shut up!" he gasped out.

Gabriel smirked. "Cassie, brother... tell him." The little troll actually cooed, and Cas felt a muscle jump in his jaw.

"Gabriel, there is nothing to tell. Dean knows. I'm sure he does."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "If you're so sure, go ahead with my plan. He shouldn't bat an eye then."

Cas sighed. He didn't want to argue about this. Not again. Ever since Gabriel found out about his unfortunate crush on his friend, he had been snooping around. Gabriel was convinced Dean was interested in Cas, but Cas wasn't so sure. Dean was straight. Cas had seen him flirt with the ladies around the bar, winking, smiling, lingering touches..

"Caaaaassiiiieeee... come on bro... do this. I just hate to see you so glum." his brother whined, honey-coloured eyes pleading. Cas sighed.

"I will think about it... just... let me do my job for now..."

Gabriel hummed. "One more thing, baby bro..."

Castiël quirked an eyebrow at him.

"He was totally checking your ass out when you walked over here..." With a wink and a grin, Gabriel turned to go.

Cas gasped slightly as his cheeks flamed. "Gabe.."

His bouncy, annoying and, most of all, loving big brother looked back at him, eyes twinkling. Cas merely nodded. Gabe's already wide grin grew even bigger and he almost skipped away.

Cas pulled a little note out of his pocket and placed it on the little tray that usually held the music score. He bit his lip and downed his drink in one giant gulp. Dean seemed to have noticed, because two minutes later, he brought Cas another one, eyes wide and worried.

"You ok there, buddy?" His voice was worried and soft. Cas licked his lips, noting how Dean seemed to flick his eyes down ever so swiftly.

"Yes. I think I am. Thank you, Dean. I should start my work, shouldn't I?" Dean narrowed his eyes at how precise Cas formed his words, but Cas smiled at him.

"I'm not drunk, Dean. Not even buzzed. I'm containing my irk towards my darling brother." Dean shook his head.

"Still having trouble believing you two are brothers. But it does explain your mischievous streak." Dean smiled at Cas and licked his lips. "See ya, Cas."

Cas swallowed and let his fingers dance over the ivory. "See you later, Dean."

The bar was filling up, a lot of regulars, who waved at him, or saluted him with their drinks. Cas nodded at all of them, never breaking his song, or letting his hands still. Dean had brought him a glass of water, next to his fourth Torchlight. "Let's keep you hydrated, huh bud?" he had rumbled in his gruff voice. Cas decided to give his voice a rest and just played a bit, when a short whistle drew his attention. Behind the curtain, Gabe waved at him with a harmonica. Steeling himself, Cas determinedly nodded once. Gabe grinned and stepped next to him. Cas smoothly changed the tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Pouring drinks for his regulars, and the passers-by, Dean kept half an ear on what Cas was doing. He played a little guitar himself, but he had nowhere near Cas' talent. His friend didn't play the piano, he made it come alive and captivate the listeners. Suddenly, another sound tore through, and Dean nearly dropped his shaker. Gabe was on stage, blowing on a harmonica. The tune made Dean smile and nod approvingly. Just the attentiongrabber to play on such a dreary Saturday. Cas knew it, of course, and he played along. A few people had noticed the change and recognised the song. They started weaving and bobbing along.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday...

The regular crowd shuffles in."

Cas' voice was deep and gravelly, but he could pull this one off nicely. Dean swayed along while he took orders, mixed drinks and talked to people. He loved that Cas could play just about anything, especially Billy Joel. That Gabe could play the harmonica for 'Pianoman' along, surprised him, but he had to give it to the little imp. It made the whole thing more authentic. He shot a glance at the stage, and Cas caught his eyes. The blue orbs were sparkling, and Cas winked. Dean stood there, wiping a glass aimlessly, until Cas suddenly used his name.

"Dean at the bar he's a friend of mine,

he gives me my drinks for free.

He'd quick with a joke and to light up your smoke,

but there's someplace that he'd rather be..."

Dean swallowed, but he could take the joke and he grinned at Cas. But it seemed Cas wasn't done yet...

"He says: 'Cas, I believe this killing me.'

As the smile ran away from his face.

'Well I'm sure I could be a race driver,

If I could get out of this place.'

Ooh la la dididah, lalala dididah dadum"

Dean nearly dropped the bottle of Captain Morgan he was pouring. He never told anyone, except Sammy and Cas. What was Cas doing? Meanwhile Gabriel kept going and still managed a suggestieve wink at Dean. Dean groaned softly. He still tried to set Dean up with his straight brother...

More heads turned towards Cas, especially Meg, who seemed to have lost all interest in the guy she was talking to, her eyes having been fused on Cas. Dean curled his lip in disdain. Yep that was disdain, not jealousy. Not jealous at **all**. Cas noticed his audience and he sassily winked at them, as he contiued his song.

"Uriël's a sci-fi ghost-writer,

it's not a lot he gets paid.

He's talking to Meg,

who's in love with a fag,

and probably never gets laid..."

Dean felt like he swallowed his own tongue, and Meg spluttered incoherrently. Cas tilted his head at her and smiled sweetly, but she was turning on her heels and stormed out. Cas just kept going, reverting to the original song. Dean snapped out of his stupor and returned to his job too, but he kept looking over at Cas. Had he meant what Dean thought he meant? Did that mean Dean actually could ask Cas... no way. His gaydar wasn't good, but not that bad, was it? Cas ended the song and Gabriel hopped off the stage. He made his way to Dean and with a huge grin asked: "Well? Whaddaya think, bucko?" Dean quirked a quick grin back. "I never knew you had it in you. That calls for a drink. I'll make you a Candy Corn Martini."

Gabe hopped on a stool and practically drooled on the bar. "Sounds deliciously sinful. What is it?"

Dean picked up an unmarked bottle with orange liquid.

"Wodka, steeped with candycorn."

He poured two ounces in a shaker and grabbed another bottle, Gabe's eyes glued on his hands.

"Pineapple juice..."

Four ounces of that got added, and topped with ice. Dean shook it rigorously and strained it in a cone-shaped tumbler. Then he added grenadine and topped it with whipped cream. It layered like an actual candy corn, red, orange and white. "There you go, you sugar junk. All for you."

Gabriel squirmed on his stool in anticipation and nipped his drink. "Oh my stars! You just made my tonsils come... This is pure ambrosia. I want this from now on, you got me?"

Dean smirked at the guy and let him babble. His eyes strayed to the man behind the piano again, and again Cas caught him. He raised his drink at Dean and winked. Dean's cheeks started burning, but he winked back. Cas ducked his head adorably and Dean felt the evening perk up big time.


	4. Chapter 4

The liquid courage Cas had been taking, was doing it's job around the time Gabe had showed up, so the altered lyrics gave Cas no trouble. He knew he was taking a big risk, but Gabe was right. If Dean was indeed not as straight as Cas thought, and also not in the know of Cas' own preferences, then it was high time Cas made a move. So, he kept his eyes glued on the familiar body behind the bar, when he slipped in the name that never failed to up his heartrate.

Dean litterally froze. His hands stilled, his face went slack and he gaped at the stage, until he regrouped, grabbed the next bottle and threw a shaky grin Cas' way. Cas felt a little mean when Dean nearly dropped his bottle at the next lines, but he kept going. This was going fabulously like planned. Even Meg ogling him was a calculated thing, and Cas felt a warm bubble glow in his belly at the jealous snarl Dean aimed at Meg's back. He let his blue eyes wander the crowd, before winking at them. Then the next bit came and Meg went rigid, her eyes narrowing and her mouth trying to form words that didn't look like they were coming. She threw him a heated look, full of hatred, and stormed out of the bar. Only after she had left, did Cas look back at the face he loved the most, and was just in time to see that plump mouth snap shut and those green eyes blink rapidly. After that, Dean seemed back to his perky self, but Cas caught him staring a lot. A victorious smile plays around Cas' mouth and he knew it, so he kept his head down mostly and when Gabe hopped off the stage, he sighed and let his fingers blend the notes of the next song together.

He caught his brother, sipping some hiddeousley coloured cocktail, which from a distance looked like a giant candy corn, and flirting with... oh no... Dean would **kill** Gabe! Cas arbitrarily decided it was time for a break for him. He rounded off the song and picked up his glass, seemingly to get a fresh drink, but mostly to have an excuse to get to his brother.

"Gabriel! Do you have a deathwish?"

Gabriel smiled up at him. "Hiya Cassie! What are you doing here?"

Cas threw him a bitchface and tilted his head menacingly. "Trying to keep you alive. Hello, Sam."

The taller guy smirked at his words and then answered:

"Hey, Cas. I know what you mean, but me and Gabe... we've been kinda dating for a while now..." The warm voice tapered out as Cas blinked incredulously.

"You what? Does Dean know about this?"

Sam bit his lip. "No, and we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell. I still need to find a way to break it to him that I'm...you know."

Gabriel beamed at him. "He wouldn't take it bad, Sammoose. You should've seen the way he checked out Cassie's ass earlier on."

Cas blushed. "Shut up, Gabriel. Sam, I will not say anything, but if Dean sees you two... he'll connect the dots flawlessly..."

A hand landed hard on his shoulder. "Up to you to keep him occupado, little brother. Go, keep him distracted. Bat your eyes, flip your hair..."

Cas leveled him a glare. "You can be impossible, Gabriel. You know that, right?"

Sighing at the wide grin Gabe shot him, Cas picked up his empty glass and walked around the bar to where Dean was serving a straight up whiskey to his surrogate father.

"Hello, Dean, Bobby." Dean stiffened at the sound of that gravelly voice forming his name. Bobby smirked in his beard and simply tipped his hat. "Cas."

Dean took a steadying breath and turned around. "Hey, Cas. Taking a breather?"

With an internal wince, Dean noticed how high his voice sounded.

"Yes. My throat was dry and my fingers needed some rest too." Cas wiggled those slender fingers a bit and let them play with his empty glass, sliding up and down the condensed sides.

Dean had to focus on keeping his mind from imagining what else those fingers could slide over. He let his tongue wet his lips, then bit down on the lower. Cas flicked his gaze down to watch.

He snapped his blue eyes back to Dean's. "But I'm done with alcohol for tonight. Just a glass of cold water will do nicely, please Dean."

Those cerulean eyes looked right into his soul and Dean found he couldn't stop staring in them.

"Oh...okay... I... I'll get that for you..." He cursed his voice for stumbling over such simple words, and with burning cheeks, he turned away to get Cas his water.

"Boy, you're slowly torturing him, ya know that, don'tcha?" Bobby said, his voice amused.

Cas chuckled . "I just started figuring it out, sir. Let me have some fun, please."

Dean took a deep breath and poured out the Evian for Cas. "When you two are done talking about me..."

Cas smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, Dean."

A warm hand landed on his lower arm and Dean stared at it. "Talk to me after hours?" Cas turned those amazing eyes into big, blue puppy dog eyes and Dean could almost hear his restraint creak under their look. "Of course. Talk. Yeah. See ya." He quickly turned around and tried to find something to do. Ah! Looked like Gabe could use another Candy Corn Martini.

He walked over to the guy and cocked his head at the achingly familiar back that almost blocked his view of the troll. "Sammy?"

Sam turned around. "Hi Dean. What can you make for me? Nothing as sweet at that though..."

He scowled at the empty glass Gabe was holding.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabe then let them slide back to Sam.

"How about a Mojito?" he offered, knowing full well that Gabe hated the mint.

"Sure. Thanks!" Sam smiled at him.

Dean nodded and turned towards Gabriel. "Another, sugar junkie?"

Gabriel beamed at him. "That would be awesome, Dean-o! Please!"

Satisfied that they were just talking, Dean got to mixing.


	5. Chapter 5

Freaking out about Dean finding out about Sam and Gabriel, distracted Cas from his own worries, and before he knew it, a warm body slid next to him on the stool.

"Changed the lyrics, huh?" Dean's voice was soft, and undefinable. Cas couldn't read anything from it.

"Ehm. Yes. It... it was something that needed to be done."

A soft hum, then: "Why?"

Cas felt his cheeks heat up. The four Torchlights hadn't been enough after all. "I.. eh... Some things needed to be said."

Again Dean hummed. "Including my dream?" Fuck. This wasn't good, was it?

"Sorry about that... I... I shouldn't have..."

A soft noise, somewhere between a chuckle and a hum. "You got that wrong, you know... I gave that up ages ago." Cas swallowed hard.

"Sorry again." That got a real chuckle. "Don't be. I can take it."

Silence for a second, then Dean cleared his throat.

"So... a fag?"

Cas winced. "I know it was crude, but I couldn't think of anything else to get rid of her. It was like she was a cat, and I the best brand of catnip in the world."

Dean bit his lip and Cas was hard pushed to keep his hands to himself.

"So... not a fag?" It sounded disappointed and Cas swore his heart stopped dead for half a minute.

"Oh, definitely one, except... I don't flaunt it, like my brother."

A flush crept up Dean's neck and Cas had to ask, before he ruined it all.

"And... you?" Even to his own ears, it sounded forced.

A sly glance of emerald from under those thick lashes. "I'm a pendulum, but I've kinda been stuck on this one guy now. One with very blue eyes..."

Cas gulped and breathed out shakily.

"Dean..."

Dean shook his head. "I can't believe it. I thought I had a pretty good gaydar, but..."

Cas snorted. He hadn't even noticed his own brother swinging the other way... let alone a friend he usually saw around three times a week, as they both worked at the same bar.

Dean looked at him, offended. "What? I do..."

Cas debated for a second, but having one over on Gabe trumped all other things. He glanced over to where Sam and Gabe were waiting for them. From the looks of things, they were very busy... playing tonsil-hockey.

"Really? How about your own brother then?" It came out like a challenge, because it was one.

Dean scoffed.

"What do you mean? Sammy is as straight as an..." His voice tapered off as he turned to seek out his brother. "Son of a bitch!"

Cas bit his lip. "Sorry, Dean. I'd say your 'dar' is a bit off if it comes to friends and family."

Dean leant in closer, his eyes locked on Cas'. He gently cupped Cas' cheek, and Cas could hear his heart thump like a drum. A thumb stroked over his lower lip, and Dean's breath brushed over his skin.

"Tell me, Cas... which would you be? Friend, or..." Dean leaned in even closer, his eyes still boring into Cas'. "...family..." he whispered before stopping a fraction away from pressing their lips together.

Cas heard a soft whine escape his own throat. His mouth opened on its own and he breathed out: "f..family? Can I be..." He got cut off by the huff of Dean's breath as he smiled.

"Good choice, Cas." Dean whispered and pressed his lips to Cas' with a soft moan.

The world shrunk to just the feel of those lips on his, to the soft sounds Dean made and to the warmth of their bodies together. His hand snuck up to the short, sandy hair and he pulled Dean in even closer. The soft, sweet kiss changed into a needy, sloppy one, but neither seemed to care. When a lack of oxygen forced them apart, Dean pressed his forehead against Cas', and his green eyes stuck to Cas' cerulean ones.

"Fucking finally. I wondered how you kissed. I have wanted to find out for so long."

Cas just smiled and licked his lips, loving the taste of Dean on them.

"Cas... you got one thing right about me, in the song..." It came out in a whisper, almost as if Dean was afraid to say this.

"What was that, Dean?" Cas watched the blush highlight Dean's freckles.

"I do have a place I'd rather be..."

Cas tilted his head, waiting for the rest.

"I'd rather be with you. Cas... come with me tonight... I don't wanna let go."

Cas hummed and leaned back in to steal another kiss.

"What about our brothers?" he breathed when they broke apart again.

Dean frowned and cussed softly.

"Damn. I forgot..." He cocked his head. "Help me? I wanna prank those two asshats for keeping me in the dark."

Cas smiled wickedly. "I would love to. I only found out tonight too."

Dean answered him with a mischievous grin. "Let's go then..."

He stood and took Cas' hand. He whispered softly in his ear and Cas grinned. They snuck out the back, Cas lifting Gabe's keys deflty out of his jacket, which hung by the back door.

Dean slipped in his baby, and Cas in the hot pink Ford KA. "See you at home..." Dean smirked as he started the car. Cas grinned back and followed him into the late night traffic.

As he settled next to Dean on his sofa, his phone beeped, followed by Dean's. They grinned at eachother.

Back at the bar, Sam and Gabriel stared at eachother. "They left and took the Ford..." Gabe mumbled. "No. They took the Impala. Dean wouldn't leave Baby behind." Sam replied.

Gabe turned his pockets inside out. "I don't have my keys. And I'm 100% sure I put them in this pocket. Cassie must have them..."

Sam bit his lip. "Maybe, maybe... maybe we can hotwire the Ford?" He knew he was grasping for straws, but Gabe sighed and nodded. They waved goodbye to the manager and went out the back door.

"Crap... It's gone... Sammy..." Gabe was panicking by now. Sam sighed and rubbed his back.

"Guess they didn't leave together after all... damn. You text Cas and have him pick you up. I'll harrass Dean."

Gabe nodded, and drew his phone. Sam kissed Gabe on the head and did the same.

"Show me what you sent... I wanna know if they had a fight or something. It all looked so good, from what I saw." Gabriel coaxed Sam. Sam turned his phone so Gabe could read, and Gabe did the same.

 _Sam: Dean. What happened? You left without me. Is something wrong? Cas is gone too, and both Gabe and I are stuck here. Sam._

 _Big brother Gabe: Castiël Novak! You asswipe, you left me! Did Dean-o react badly? Do I have to drop an antique desk on his head? He better not have hurt you! Pick me up, and if Dean doesn't react to Sammy's text, him too. He can sleep over, can't he? Your AWESOME big brother._

Just as they both read eachother's texts, a new message came in, for both of them. It showed the same picture. Cas and Dean cozy together on Dean's sofa, saluting them with a drink.

The captions were exactly the same.

 _D:_

 _babybro Cas:_

 _You two sneaks can walk. Cas' apartement isn't the closest, but at the moment it is completely empty. Your choice kids. Hope to see you tomorrow. Oh. Cas will drop off the keys to that pink mess when he gets home. Dean_

 _Sam, Gabriel, this is what happens when you keep secrets. It isn't very nice. There are eggs and bacon in the fridge, as is a carton of orange juice. Have a good night, and change the sheets. Castiël._

They looked at eachother and sighed. They closed their coats and, arms around the other's waist, walked off into the rainy night.


End file.
